


[Podfic] Meeting the Family

by SalazarTipton



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 & 1, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Remy LeBeau is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: The five times that Remy meets Spencer's family on his own and then the time the whole team truly meets Remy and Spencer's actually there for that one.





	[Podfic] Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199013) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



> this is one of my first podfics. i'm trying to get into making them and i saw that not a single one has been done for this amazing paring, so i hit up DarkJediQueen _and they said yes!_ thank you so much for letting me do this and thank you listeners for giving it a go. 
> 
> this is my first ever stab at voices and accents. i know i'm not a great remy or will, so please be kind about it. i'm trying my best. :)

**Listen** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gbpynCtHfadcJ0FfBy_ImMz2dvHA4-Eu/view?usp=sharing) (48 MB)

**Text:** [Meeting the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199013)

**Author:** [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen)

 **Reader:** [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)

 **Length:**  35 mins

**Author's Note:**

> if you like the story please go tell DarkJediQueen on the original fic
> 
> if you have any remy/spencer fics you'd like me to try and podfic, please let me know! find me on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
